Lucy's High School Journal
by Topaz14
Summary: Find out what life in high school is really like as you follow Lucy through her journal! Witness events of unfair teachers, nervous breakdowns, stalkers, and Erza kicking some butt! Please read and review.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, however almost all of these events in the story really happened. So I DO own that. **

First story ever! This is going to be in a journal format, so don't expect long entries. Also, sorry if anybody seems a little OOC. Read 'n review!

* * *

**AUGUST 23RD 2012: **Yay! School's started! Time to see who shall survive..

**AUGUST 24TH 2012**: It's now officially, What. The. F U C K? It's only been one day and everything's turned into major chaos. One insult from the nerds and the jocks are all over them, than the preps get involved, and now their girlfriends. Well, luckily for me, I've formed an alliance with the other loners of the school. We're basically a mix of nerds, wannabe jocks, pretend preps, and nerdettes. With the help from the nerds on our side, we've concocted a plan in case any of us get mixed up in the fight afterschool. Wish me good luck!

**AUGUST 27TH 2012: **I'm so tired, I've been hiding under my desk with my journal, a pillow, blanket, and a pot lid for a shield. The fight is STILL going on, and the teachers haven't noticed! Gosh, someone get the SWAT team over here already!

**SEPTEMBER 1ST 2012: **The fighting ceased 2 days ago, but I'll bet you wouldn't believe this, they actually had to send in the cops! All the jocks were busted and the whole of the Loner alliance was questioned. Or course, we told them the truth, but not about the Loner alliance! Take that, cops! Anyways, I have shopping spree to go on with some of my new friends, bye!

**SEPTEMBER 2ND 2012: **The shopping spree was SO fun! A couple of the girls from the Loner Alliance brought some of their boyfriends with them to carry all of the stuff! Imagine their faces when they had to pay! HA! Priceless. Hope there's more weekends like that one!

**SEPTEMBER 3RD 2012: **I met a boy today. He's a jock, so I'm totally not going to go out with him. But he seems nice, and has good looks, which probably means he's dumb. Oh well, got to go to class!

**SEPTEMBER 5TH 2012: **Today one of the girls I went on a shopping spree with, Levy, talked to me. And I found out that we had a lot in common! But she lives in a different dorm, the co-ed one. So I'm going to visit her place on the weekend.

**SEPTEMBER 6TH 2012: **OH MY GOD I HATE THAT SCIENCE TEACHER! I'm late only 2 times to his class and he tells me he's going to give me homework on Friday! Worst of all, he's a freaking cat! I don't get why is name is Mr. Happy if he just looks depressed all the time. And guess what? That jock I met yesterday, I learned his name was Natsu, and he's the star pupil in his class! More like the teacher's pet since he always brings Mr. Happy a fish.

**SEPTEMBER 7TH 2012: **I got my progress report today, and it turns out I almost got all straight A's! Except for Mr. FREAKING Happy's class. I got a B- and an N for the effort level. I always do my best in his class, too! I'm telling you, that teacher is biased, he always gives me B's or B-'s and even C's on assignments when I should've gotten an A! I'm not even making this up, I did the research! Unfortunately, Mr. Happy also kept his promise and gave me homework. And just guess what it is. A 5-page report about how fish taste, what nutrients are in fish, and what animals eat them. Hopefully that'll be enough to fill 5 pages.

**SEPTEMBER 8TH 2012: **Levy ended up coming to my dorm room today. She was actually surprised when I told her I had no roommate since they're apparently in the hospital for some gruesome accident that happened on the first day of school. Her name's Lisanna Strauss. I don't know her, but I feel sorry for the girl, I mean, getting hit by a car and than run over by another? I'd say that she's really unlucky, on the first day of school, too! So, Levy helped me with my report, and we managed to get it all done! Bookworms for the win!

**SEPTEMBER 9TH 2012: **Went to Levy's dorm room today. And I got to say, the whole thing was an entire MESS. Like a tornado had blown through or something! Levy said that it was all because of roommate, a jock named Gajeel. Luckily, Gajeel was out, so I helped Levy in cleaning up the place. Only it was so messed up that it took us the ENTIRE day just to get the basic cleaning done. There was no time to make it sparkly or anything. I went back to my dorm room, but I got a phone call from Levy 1 hour later, she said that Gajeel had messed up the whole place again. I was just speechless. Geez, she should move over here!

**SEPTEMBER 10TH 2012: **Why is Monday so far from Friday but Friday is so close to Monday? That's the question that everyone's been wondering. I don't get why they're wondering, though. The answer is clear, it's because life isn't fair. Okay, that was deep. Anyways, I met this prep guy named Leo today, and for some reason he keeps hitting on me. I wish he'd quit, I mean, it's obvious I don't like womanizers. Plus, even if I did start going out with him, I'd have a bunch of psychotic angry fangirls after me.

**SEPTEMBER 11TH 2012:** Mr. Happy took up my report today, and to my surprise, I got an A+! Guess he finally got over his depression or something. Also, I've noticed that guys have started following me around for some weird reason. I told Levy, and she told me that a lot of guys have started noticing my large breasts, so they've made a Lucy Fan Club. That just creeped me out a ton. Are those boys perverted much?

**SEPTEMBER 12TH 2012: **I've been getting the feeling I'm being watched lately. I really hope it's not from the sick members of the Lucy Fan Club. Fortunately, my loyal friend Levy has been helping by staying with me all the time. She's also been looking out for stalkers. One part of me is hoping that this is just a fad and it'll blow over, but most of me is saying that I have multiple stalkers watching me through binoculars. Than again, my room is on the top floor, and I always keep my curtains closed. So, I can't have stalkers, right?

**SEPTEMBER 13TH 2012: **This was the worst day ever! Levy got sick with a fever so I had to walk all alone in school. The feeling of being watched increased by like, 70%! The only good thing that came out of this day is that they opened up the fast-food restaurants in the cafeteria. I still feel like I'm being watched, I'll just take a shower and go to sleep.

**SEPTEMBER 14TH 2012: **I was jumped by some of the members of the Lucy Fan Club today! They probably would've kidnapped me or something worse, but a knight in shining armor rescued me! More like a female knight in a school uniform. It turns out that she's the student council president, Erza. I told her about the Lucy Fan Club and my suspicions of them stalking me. She said that she would notify the principal, and do everything in her power to track down the members, have them disband the Club, and get expelled. Talk about a hero!

**SEPTEMBER 15TH 2012: **Ugh, I don't feel so good, I hope I haven't caught anything. I'm really hungry, I guess I'll just eat since I don't feel like writing in this.

**SEPTEMBER 16TH 2012: **Feeling better now, turns out I had a cold. Luckily for me it passed very quickly. Also, Levy's recovered from her fever, so we're going out on another shopping spree! With the Loner Alliance of course, it'll be like a reunion!

**SEPTEMBER 17TH 2012:** The shopping spree was so fun, I bought a lot of stuff I didn't even need! Also, we had a test today in English, but I still think I aced it. After all, me and Levy hold at least one conversation in English per phone call. Wait, phone? Oh crap, I am screwed. The monthly bill is going to be coming anytime soon now! I need a part time job so bad.. I know! I'll ask Levy and see if we can look for part time jobs on the weekend! After all, she probably needs money as much as I do.

**SEPTEMBER 19TH 2012: **I was so tired yesterday that I fell asleep as soon as I hit the bed. Why? Because Levy and I went looking for part time jobs. Unfortunately, we couldn't find any, so we had to go back to the dorms before it got dark. I got that test back from English today, and it turns out I really did ace it! Well, I'm really worn out from looking for jobs again, so I'm just going to go to sleep.

**SEPTEMBER 20TH 2012: **Mr. Happy told us that we're going to get our progress report tomorrow. I really hope I get a better grade than last time since he got over his depression. Sadly, this is only the 2nd progress report, so if my grade suddenly drops, I won't be on the honor roll. Which will be devastating because I've been on the honor roll since middle school!

**SEPTEMBER 21ST 2012: **YES! Levy and I scored a job at a coffee bar today! Our shift starts tomorrow, which we'll be working for 2 hours or so. Oh well, at least it pays $45 per hour. The manager set up a schedule for us, apparently, we work an hour after school, and 2 hours on weekends. Sounds fair to me. We got our progress report today~ And guess what? I got straight A's! My effort level in Mr. Happy's class rose up to an E! Also, the student council president, Erza, actually got the members of the Lucy Fan Club expelled! Best day ever!

**SEPTEMBER 22ND 2012: **Work was harder than I thought, who knew that making cookies and scones could be hard! Well, making them was fun and easy, it's just that the coffee bar is so popular, there are a lot of customers! Levy and I should've gotten $90 today as our paycheck, but the manager said that we did so well on our first day, we ended up getting $100 each! Tomorrow we're going to have to work again, but that's fine with me since I could use a little spare cash. After all, I can't just make the boys pay on the Loner Alliances shopping sprees!

**SEPTEMBER 23RD 2012: **The coffee bar was packed today, and a few of the waitresses were sick. So Levy and I had to act as waitresses, which means that we wouldn't get our usual pay. In the end I made $42 and Levy made $46. Why did Levy get more? Because perverted men weren't all over her, so she could be nice to the customers. Levy said that it was still good pay, though. But I really don't want to work as a waitress again, I really might have to talk to the manager about those perverted men.

**SEPTEMBER 24TH 2012: **I don't think I ever mentioned Electives in here, but in Orchestra today (I play the violin) I got a C- on my playing test! It's not my fault that I can't come to Tutorials in the morning because of my morning routine, or that I can't come in the afternoon because of work! Plus, they don't allow us to take our instruments home since they cost a lot of money. Oh my god, if this keeps up, I won't have straight A's! Guess I need to make a few changes to my morning routine..

**SEPTEMBER 25TH 2012: **At work today, I had to work as a waitress, AGAIN. Worst of all, there was more perverted men, and apparently they could not stop looking at my chest. In the end, I only made $30 that day. I told the manager about the perverted men and she said that she'll try not to put me on waitress duty anymore. Finally! I won't be able to work with Levy when she has waitress duty, but at least I'll make more baking in the kitchen.

**SEPTEMBER 26TH 2012: **Today sucked, I had to come into tutorials this morning to re-test on my playing test in Orchestra. Luckily, I ended up getting an 85, which is the max you can get on a re-test. We had an Algebra test yesterday, it turns out I got a 95 when I don't even understand what the hell the teacher's saying! All that self-teaching must have paid off I guess.

**SEPTEMBER 27TH 2012: **For some reason, I just randomly got a schedule change. So now I have English for 1st period, Orchestra for 2nd, Algebra for 3rd, P.E for 4th, Science for 5th, Home economics for 6th, History for 7th, and BioMed for 8th. The weird thing is that everyone else got a schedule change too. Wonder why that happened, at least me and Levy still have the same classes together.

**SEPTEMBER 28TH 2012: **Schedule change kicked in today, I almost had no idea where I was going since I had classes in a different order. Luckily, Levy was able to adapt fast, and was able to help me figure out a new route. The annoying thing is that for some reason, that annoying prep Leo is in 6 of my classes. So of course he's still trying to woo me, poor guy, I'll never fall in love with him.

**SEPTEMBER 29TH 2012:** Today was nice, I made $95 at work, and got to stroll around with Levy on a celebration shopping spree. I also managed to pay my phone bill with no problem, and bought some new stuff. Such as a new laptop, in my favorite color, new clothes that look awesome on me, and even a present to give to Mr. Happy. No idea why I bought that, though.

**SEPTEMBER 30TH 2012:** It's the end of the month! I better get a new journal since this one is nearly filled up with my entries from summer. I actually ended up working overtime at work today since a few of the other bakers called in sick. Geez, is there an epidemic going around or what? I took a stroll in the park, it was nice, and serene. Makes it sad to think about how wildlife is dying now. I had to wear a sweater at the park, since Fall is starting to kick in, it's getting a bit too chilly for my liking. Guess a winter coat and some new sweaters goes on my list for things I need. Probably won't be able to write until I get a new journal, but Levy keeps teasing me that this is a diary! It is not! If this was a diary, it would have diary written on it, but this is clearly a journal! I'm too tired to keep writing, so I might as well just go to sleep.

* * *

End the first chapter! Sorry if it was kind of short, but I'm too lazy to make the entries longer. Perhaps I'll make the entries longer in the next chapter! But the thing is, Lucy's journal entries are basically summaries of how her day went. So they're not going to be too long. I'm also just going to write entries dating to each month. Like, this was August to September, the next one should be October to November. Unless you guys want me to do October to December. Anyways, please review! Because:

Reviews = Happy Author

Happy Author = More Motivation

More Motivation = Faster Updates!

So, bye-bye! X3


End file.
